The Woman who Sesshomaru Loved
by American RagDoll
Summary: What happens when a beaten and depressed teenager wonders into the fedual era and then is found by the human hating sesshomaru? . please R&R!
1. One last Promise

~*~ Title: One less tear Chapter: prologue ~*~  
  
Crack! She felt her neck fly backwards and heard the thud of her head as it hit the back of the kitchen wall. He still hit her still as she curled up into a ball, tears ruining, sniffling, and sheltering her soft head from blow after blow. Su felt her fathers foot slam into her side and the pain of her bruised head leave as she felt a new pain in her stomach start. "You think that a slut's child who should be use to this would toughen up a little....." the slurred voice of her father from above her said without pity. He sent his foot into her shin; Su grabbed her leg sobbing out loud. 'Maybe this time the neighbors will hear.' But there was no hope, Su knew that her father was drinking buddies with most of them, 'no one will help me'. He bent down close to her, she could smell the alcohol from his breath as it hit her neck, "Learn to cook you worthless wench!" he yelled into her ear, making everything ring. He slapped the side of her face, his last blow, then stood up and spit on her "Don't let me ever see burnt food on my plate again, you under stand?!" Su managed to nod yes.  
  
He left Su there to pick up the broken plates and the spilt food, to sit there feeling as if she was nothing. Su couldn't remember the last time when she had been truly safe, warm, fed, and happy. Her mother had left her on the porch of the ramshackle house she lived in still, and never came back. 'What did I expect? I know better than to come home before sun up!' She thought, today the school had sent her home because she had fainted in the hallway. Apparently, it was dehydration. "From now on I'll remember to drink plenty of water!" Su promised her self, 'I've gotten a bad habit of making promises to myself don't I'.  
  
Su grabbed the counter and lifted herself up, "No more...." She felt new tears streaming from her eyes; walking out of her house she made one last promise to her self. Su turned to look at her home the roof tiles were falling off, it desperately needed a new coat of paint, the front door consisted of a screen (which had holes in it), and it was also built on top of an ant hill which meant that every time it rained she got to live with the ants, "I'm never coming back." She murmured then slowly she began to walk away; away from the house of pain, nightmares, bugs, and dirt. Her walk turned into a run and soon she was sprinting, she already knew where she was going. 'It may not be a home' but it was the place she use to go to when she was little and thought her mom would come back to save her and that her dad would stop beating her. 


	2. ch1, Not a warm welcome

* Author's notes: Ok people I'm here to tell you how to get though my little ~, *, ', ", and ~~'s!  
  
Directory: ~ This means that I put it there because it looked pretty  
  
* This means that I'm about to start my author's notes or end them  
  
~*~ this is before I start my story to tell you what the chapter and title are  
  
' ' this is my character's thoughts  
  
"" this happens when a character talks  
  
~~ this is either a character change, a time change, or a setting change *  
  
~*~  
  
Title: One less tear  
  
Chapter: Not a warm welcome, Ch. 1  
  
~*~ ~~  
  
Beaten raw to the bone, sit in the dark, left alone. no cherry blossoms here, Only smears of blood and tears. Wishing soul away on the stars. no one the play. a glass figure shattered, never glued back together, left to mirror images of dust and grime. Reasons left; Thoughts unsaid, then forgotten. Don't leave me here.  
  
~~  
  
Su Finally got to her safe house, Bone eater's well, she use to play here after school as well. She took off her sandals and stepped though the old wooden door. Su remembered when she played house with her one eyed stuffed animals. Rocking the torn teddy bears back and forth, singing lullabys. She would never hit her children and she would never leave them or get drunk and make them cry.  
  
Sitting down on the old planks of the floor she starred the well, as tears formed in her eyes, and whispered the old lullabys that she use to sing. Su crawled over to the side of the well and peaked into the darkness, 'I could end it all here, all of this pain.' her morbid thoughts made Su sob loud. She pushed her self up to the side of the well and wiped her eyes with the backs of her dirty hands. Her feet dangled in the air, she grabbed the sides of the well tightly and began to count to ten, 'I can't do it. I'm a purposeless coward!' she started to crawl back over the edge of the well. Her foot brushed something on the other side of the well; Su screamed and fell over, hitting the ground hard.  
  
After a while of scrambling to get back up Su slowly walked back over to the edge of the well, 'who knows what kind of stuff could be on the sides of this thing!'. Peaking over she saw a ladder! "How did I miss that?" she said out loud, rushing over to the side the ladder was on to take a closer look at it, she noticed it was defiantly newer than the well.  
  
Su's curiosity took over her body and before she knew it she had mounted the ladder and was beginning to climb down. "This is so sugio!" she exclaimed and continued to chatter to her self as she until she noticed that she was now traveling up, instead of climbing down. "What the hell!?" she questioned, 'I guess I'm way more tired than I thought I was...." She didn't stop climbing though her muscles were getting sore and she was already aching from her father.  
  
By the time she had gotten up the ladder her eyes were fluttering and she was too sleepy to care weather there was no building over the well, how there were no wooden floors, and how there were trees and grass every where. She stumbled as she fell from the side of the well and her eyes closed even before she hit the ground.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshomaru Sama stirred the fire coaxing the coals to bring some heat into the cold night. Rin (who was near by some where) had commented on the freezing weather they had been having lately. "Mee lord?" said Jaken in his usual timid tone; Sesshomaru didn't answer hoping the toad demon would stop while he was at it. Jaken moved closer to tug on Sesshomaru's sleeve, "Mee lord?" Jaken questioned in a more urgent voice.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, and he continued "Mee Lord, I sense a dying being some where!" Sesshomaru interrupted with a loud sigh and snapped, "What makes you think that I care about a mediocre thing like that!?". Jaken moved closer unable to contain his excitement any longer, "Mee lord, it has a jewel shard, more than one!". Sesshomaru stood up and muttering under his breath he began walking towards where he sensed the dying creature also. "Watch Rin." Was all he called back to Jaken, who now looked disappointed at the fact that he wasn't joining.  
  
~~  
  
Su looked up to see an unfamiliar night sky and the fact that there was no Bone eater's well. Looking over she found that she was lying next to a fire, and across from the fire was another unfamiliar thing. A man, with long silver hair and amber eyes, he had markings on his face, two lines on his cheeks and a sliver of a moon on his fore head. The man had a serious look about him and was starring at Su studying her reaction. She realized that she was wide eyed and her mouth was hanging wide open.  
  
Quickly she snapped her mouth shut and gave the man a weak smile, "Hi there...." She said with a tone that you only used when meeting a particularly cute but mysterious guy. Not answering the man picked up a piece of meat and threw it at Su, "Here, you're very weak, eat then leave." He looked over to a strange creature. It was green and looked a bit like a toad- human with a robe. "Jaken, you didn't tell me that the thing was a human. You'll be punished later." The man said sternly to the creature, called Jaken.  
  
"Excuse me Sesshomaru?" said a voice from behind Su. She jumped then turned her head to see what was talking now. "Who is your new friend?" a little girl no more than seven said in a meek voice. The man looked at Su then back to the girl, "I changed my mind human. You will be Rin's nanny from now on. You owe me for saving your pitiful life." he didn't seem to like Su very much.  
  
~*~ 


	3. ch2, Some Kindness here after all

~*~  
  
Title: The women who Sesshomaru loved  
  
Chapter: Some kindness here after all  
  
~*~  
  
Su was baffled at his order and then anger pulsed through her body as her cheeks flushed she clenched her fists until it hurt. "Are you saying that I have to be some little girl's servant!" she yelled, the best part was there was no more dad to beat down on her for speaking up. "Well that's very nice but I'm on my way; you can keep your nasty meat by the way." Su stood up and immediately felt a head rush, she sank to her knees with a moan.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshomaru had been watching this out burst all the while with limited interest; he was too busy thinking over how perfect this human fit into his plans. 'This way I won't have to leave Rin with that baka toad-demon!' he thought and smirked. "Mee Lord?", Sesshomaru felt a tug on his sleeve; he didn't bother to look down at what he knew was Jaken waiting to tell him some thing like: 'I need to go to the bathroom.'. Rin looked down at her new supervisor even if she was being forced to supervise, "Uh...Sesshomaru she looks a little pale and she isn't exactly in the best shape.....maybe we should just leave her, she looks broken." She knelt down by Su and lifted up a limp limb letting it drop back down. Sesshomaru merely glanced at the rag-doll-like prisoner, "We have to get moving or that baka of a hanyou will be on us." He bent down and lifted Su as if she were as light as paper. Complaining all the way he began the long walk to the western lands, his territory.  
  
~~  
  
Su felt the bright sun on her skin and the warmth filled her with an almost happy feeling, she had escaped her father! Nothing was going to make her go back, even if she had to baby sit a total stranger. Then she felt a twinge at the back of her shoulder there kneeling down and poking her with a stick was a little girl. She had brown hair and the sweet innocent face of a child; she had sweet soft eyes that were a light chocolate color.  
  
The girl dropped the stick and ran over to where Su discovered sat the gloomy man, hiding behind him she peeked from his sides giggling. Sesshomaru mumbled something and Rin shyly walked came out of hiding. She shuffled over to Su's side and sat on her knees right in front of her, "My name is Rin" she said smiling, and gave Su a flower that she had been hiding from behind her back. Su smiled 'at least something here has life left' she thought glancing at the silver haired man, "That's a very pretty name, my name's Su." She twirled the flower in her fingers. "Rin reached forward and put the flower behind her ear, "Thank you, you're very pretty, why are you named cobwebs?" Rin questioned. It was true Su did mean cobwebs, her parents didn't want a child at the time they named her they believed that she was weaving webs over they're future; I guess it was true, in a way she had.  
  
Su couldn't come up with what to say she didn't want to bore strangers with her life's story. Her luck, cause Rin just kept on talking at on point she even learn the man's name, Sesshomaru. After a while Sesshomaru said that he had to leave on some business and left Su to keep care of Rin, which meant that by lunch Rin had talked her ear off.  
  
~*~  
  
*Sorry this is sooooo short but I haven't updated in a while and I ended  
up reading fanfics instead of writing them. Well please continue the  
reading and I love reviews so send away! 


	4. ch3, River Monster

Title: The Women who Sesshomaru Loved Chapter: River Monster   
  
Jaken decided to go get some food and by the time he had come back it was noon. He had a rabbit with him, and with a huge grin on his face began cooking it over a fire. At one point Su was silly enough to ask how rabbit tasted and Rin giggled, "You've never had rabbit? That's all we get, until we get back Lord Sesshomaru's lands!" she said in her sweet shy voice. Su's face turned a little pink, after standing by the fire for an awkward moment she decided to explore this new place. So as sneakily as she could Su crept away hoping Rin wouldn't notice and follow her, she needed a moments peace for a while. Finally away from the camp Su looked around astounded at her surroundings, the sky was blue with not a cloud to be seen, there were rolling mountains covered in thick trees, and there was lush grass everywhere she went. Walking she finally felt a deep joy in her heart 'was this the place where she was meant to be, where she could belong?' Su began to hum to herself and then she even skipped along a trail she had found, looking behind a couple trees she found a stream. "Oh!" she sighed in delight; she hadn't noticed how the grime had built up on her body. Su looked down her cloths were a dusty brown and they felt stiff with mud, slipping them off she dipped them in the water a couple times trying to clean them. She wadded into the clear water and floated on her back, the feeling of the cool water on her bare skin was so relaxing that she didn't even notice that there was someone else there as well. Su stretched out her arms in content, as she began to draw her arm back she noticed that it was caught on some thing, she yanked harder 'It feel almost like hair' she thought. Su tugging on her caught hand but every time she pulled back it seemed to get worse, all the while she had only been looking at her hand. As she gazed up expecting to find some moss or plant what she saw was not what she expected. A scream escaped her mouth and she flew up in time to find a naked man before her. "OH MY GOD!" the naked man was Sesshomaru, who was standing there in the water with a look that was indescribable. "AH!!!! DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOK!" Su screeched and tried to cover up her self with her hands squeezing her eyes shut, 'just don't look down......ah I looked.....I LOOKED!' Backing away Su slipped on a rock. She fell forward Sesshomaru was of course still standing there in shock so of course falling on the naked Sessho she made even more of a racket.  
Finally a realization appeared on Sesshomaru's face and pink began to show on his cheeks, Su's face was already a lovely deep purple color, she was still screaming but it was fading all the while. She fell back wards flashing Sesshomaru who was struggling to get free his self, a yelp escaped her as she sank under the water. Swimming to the shore she got out and ran behind a tree, "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed her voice horse from screaming in the first place.  
Sesshomaru now looked like some sort of river monster standing there with hair flailing out of his head in every direction, face now beat red. "Human I did know that you would sneak away from your duties and try to seduce me....." he mumbled under his breath. Su gasped in out rage, "I try to seduce you!!! I try to seduce YOU?! You are a peeping tom! STOP LOOKING!!" she yelled her face now flushed in anger. She then remembered her cloth which were still lying now on the opposite side of the stream, "Oh no!" she yelped her voice almost gone.  
"LEAVE PERVERT!!!" she shouted as loud as she could with her voice cracking her back to the tree. "You'll look you whoring woman!" he growled back still stumbling to the shore, "You look and I eat your eyes out!" Su fought to not yell the same back to him, he throat hurt and she could feel where it was raw from screaming at.  
  
Mumbling to his self Sesshomaru put on his cloth glancing at the tree where the girl was hiding to make sure she wasn't looking. Finally he Yowled back "I'm Done wench!" she stormed off to go back to the camp. When he got there Rin was curled up by the fire breathing lightly and Jaken was near by drooling and cursing in his sleep. Sesshomaru bent down and watched the sleeping child; he finally gave in to his longing and reached down ruffling her hair.  
Her eye fluttered then she rolled over and hugged his leg yawning a bit the began to breath lightly again, he smiled at this and curled up next to her. 'Its times like these when humans don't seem too bad.' He thought with a smirk and closed his eyes, his hand brushing Rin's soft hair.  
  
Su stomped back muttering loudly to her self, the sun was setting over the mountains "should I really go back there...." She said gazing at the soft light. Finally she decided to at least say good bye to Rin, walking back her head always facing the sun. As she entered to camp she smiled to her self spotting the big demon rolled up next to the fire and the little youngster. 'Maybe the monster of the river isn't as big and bad and he puts off.' she sat down next the ball of fluff and watched the fire, "I think I might stick around after all." She finally said glancing at Sesshomaru's hand holding Rin's sweet face.  
  
Hi every one long time no type!!! Well I finally go my act back together thanks to a review I got out of no where.......Thank you for reminding me that I need to keep typing, Viktor chic, and everyone else! Um....well I'm gonna be gone for a week but hey that's probably enough to think up a new Chappie for this story! Tata hope you like the story so far and please keep up the reviews! (.)  
-American Ragdoll 


	5. Encounter with Inuyasha, the mass of mud

Author's notes

Moshi moshi everyone! I'd just like to say sorry for being a procrastinators and once again thank you Vickor chic for getting me to write some more. I have this bad habit of starting things and not finishing them but as long as I know someone's reading this I guess I'll try to go on!

Title: The woman who Sesshomaru loved

Chapter: Encounter with Inuyasha, the mass of mud

Su's eyes fluttered open, she growled and shook her fist at the sun rising over the mountains "I was having a good dream!" she croaked. She looked over to find that Sesshomaru was gone and that Rin was shivering, the fire had gone out a long time ago. Yawning she got up and went to wake up Jaken. Poking him with her pointer finger Su giggled as Jaken slept through her attempt to wake him up, Jaken rolled over and drooled some more making spit bubbles every once and I while.

Finally she gave up and decided to go get the firewood her self, 'That stupid green thing wouldn't even wake up if I took a bee to his ass...' she thought, walking on the same path she had taken the pervious day. Humming she picked up some of the few non-damp wood, "it's not so bad here after all....." she breathed in deeply and let air puff out from her nostrils the cold air making it look like smoke.

Su began to walk back to camp when the load began to get hard to carry, but she still cheerfully hummed a tune to keep her self entertained, she wouldn't have to hum for too long though.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, this was the third time she had to prevent him from pouncing on the little Kitsune demon. Miroku crossed his arms and looked down at Inuyasha, "Once violent always violent...." He sighed and then began walking down the trail to the hot springs. Sango who had Shippo perching on her shoulder like a parrot walked past the hound who was eating dirt, "Inuyasha.....Kagome is going to keep on doing that until you stop trying to kill Shippo." She said her back to him now; Shippo turned around and stuck his tongue out making Inuyasha growl.

"Shudd up!" Inuyasha said in a muffled tone, "Some one needs to teach that Baka fox some manners!" he got up glaring. Kagome stifled a laugh the whole front of Inuyasha was covered in mud, then the back was spotless clean, he looked like he had two sides. Inuyasha spat out dirt slitting his eyes once and the Fox demon then stomping off ahead of everyone.

Su looked up, there standing in front of her was a dark mass of mud, it had eyes and a mouth ta-boot! If this were any other time she would have screamed but now she had learned that not all was what it seemed where ever she was. In fact, that mass of mud looked quiet familiar to Sesshomaru when he was covered in grime.

The mass had stopped and was looking at her with its head cocked, "What are you doing out here in the middle of the woods, and in those funny cloths....." he turned around and yelled out KAGOME at the top of his lungs. The hanyou had finally figured it out, this girl was from the future!

Su looked at the monster and immediately thought 'Oh my god this is some kinda battle cry isn't it!?' with one last look back she ran off into the trees as fast as she could.

When Inuyasha turned back to the girl there was no one there, "Great this mud must be doing something to my eyes!" he snarled trying to wipe the mud off his face. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome was now behind him with a worried look; Inuyasha just stormed off mumbling to himself about going blind.

Su sprinted down the trail the stack of wood had been thrown to the ground long ago now forgotten, 'I'm going to die.....I'm going to die...' she repeated in her head. Just as she thought she had finally escaped, turning around a large tree following the trail she ran into something. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she said with her eyes shut as she fell to the ground whimpering.

Through her fingers over her face Su peeked out of one eye, there standing in front of her was no other than the Lord Sesshormaru himself. "Oh thank god!" she yelped and got up clinging to him. Sesshomaru gave her no reaction at first than he pushed her off. "Don't think you can run away then get away from it by acting like a wench!" he spat out coldly.

Su looked up confused at first then she felt her face pulse red and she stood up, "How dare you say that!" she said her words like knives, she was angry as all hell. Her bottom lip trembled she raised her hand and slapped Sesshormaru with all her might.

Sesshomaru's face shun with surprise as he grabbed her hand by the wrist squeezing it, felt like he was going to break her arm. "I could kill you with my bare hands." he squeezed harder and Su let out a yelp but her glare never left her face, "and yet you still slap me...." He said in a now confused tone letting go of her hand. Su fell to the ground breathing hard. Su looked up, pure anger showing on her face. Sesshomaru gave her a crooked smile then bent down to her on one knee he and he gentle grabbed her chin.

Su looked away not wanting to show Sesshomaru how astonished that the same grip that had almost split her bones in a wink of an eye could be so gentle, Sesshomaru tipped her face so that she had to look at him. "No one has ever......" he stopped in mid sentence and studied Su's face closely.

Su's eyes were angry but he could tell that he was very surprised by his actions; in fact HE was even surprised by his own actions. Finally taking the time to actually look at this girl Sesshormaru realized that she was beautiful. Her Raven black hair just falling over her shoulders, hazel with specks of blue in them, her soft pale skin.......'What am I thinking, I can't possibly feel anything for this girl......she can't love a demon.' He let go of her face and looked away sadly. Su just sat there with the same look of shock; Sesshomaru got up and walked away not saying another word.

Hey peoples! You are sooo lucky I was thinking about leaving with a cliff hanger laughs evilly but I decided that this was more real so Hahanayaha, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH SESSHOMARU NOT KNOWING THAT HE'S IN LOVE EVEN LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is now laughing insanely hahahahahahahahaa

hahahahahahhaha-choke

American Rag-doll


End file.
